geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Project mc2 - The blood project
For those who watch Netflix may be familiar with this show called project mc2. It's a show about four preteen girls who rely on science to catch the bad guys, kinda impressive I should say. I didn't care for the show but my 9 year old daughter is a big fan of the show, she has all the toys and stuff. But one day I encountered a very disturbing episode of that show. As a parent , I'm always worried about what my kids watch on TV. It all started with me and my daughter ( Her name is Lindsey by the way ) scrolling through Netflix to find something to watch. When I came across the " Project mc2 ", her eyes opened widely. I knew exactly what she was thinking by then. On the bottom of the description text , it said a new special episode has been released. So I figured that one episode couldn't hurt , even though she watches the show all the time. I then clicked " Play " on the episode and the funny thing was that there was no theme song , it just cut to the episode. The name of the episode was " The Blood Project ". I thought that sounded kinda morbid for a kids show , but I just shrugged it off thinking it was just a stupid joke that the editors put in. Anyway it starts out with our main character " Mckeyla McAlister " writing something in her diary or whatever. But she didn't seem like herself. She wasn't narrating anything either , which shocked me a little bit. Because she's usually always talking about something in her diary. Anyways , after she was done writing , she got up and ran downstairs to get ready for school or whatever. When she walked out of the house , the screen cut to black for about 10 minutes or so. Then it came back to Mckeyla with some of her friends , which their names are Bryden , Adrienne , and Camryn. It showed them at the lab , but something else wasn't right. Mckeyla said her project for today was going to involve blood and gore. I was starting to get freaked out by this. Mckeyla said " Girls , if we're going to do this. We are gonna have to kill some people and animals. That should be simple enough. And who's with me ? " I then had shoo my daughter out of the room. Next it showed the four girls with weapons in their hands , which were chainsaws , machete's , and guns. They went from house to house , killing all those people and their pets. After that , they took the dead bodies and brought them back to the lab. I thought they at least killed about 100 or more people , I mean like murdered them. They took samples of every body part and placed them in a jar. The body parts looked so real that I almost wanted to throw up. I tried to stop the episode but nothing happened. Mckeyla turned her head towards me and said in a demonic voice " I'M SORRY, BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE . YOUR TOO LATE ". She then walked up to her friends and asked them if they would give her another favor. They then walk with her to another empty room and this is when things get more worse. She then grabs Camryn's neck and threw her onto the table and then tied her up. The other girls start screaming and crying for their friend. Adrienne then yelled " THIS WAS ALL A SETUP ! YOU SON OF A BITCH , I SHOULD'VE KNOWN ABOUT YOUR PLAN ! " Mckeyla then said " SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH ! " Mckeyla then took a chainsaw and started to slice her arm off. Camryn screamed in extreme pain as Mckeyla worked her way through her arm and blood spraying everywhere. After she was done , Mckeyla then took her friends now missing arm and starts playing with it. While we still hear Camryn screaming in pain and the two other friends Bryden and Adrienne crying in the background. Mckeyla then asked " WHO'S NEXT ? " The screen then started to get glitchy and then went to static for about five minutes. Then the episode came back to reveal the two other friends Bryden and Adrienne brutally murdered along with Mckeyla staring at the camera. She then said " Murder is now the new cool and your next ". The episode then ended with the credits which were silent and then showed the Netflix logo normally. I was so scared that I asked myself " What did I just watch ? " I then sent Netflix a complaint about the episode and I got a reply back saying that " The episode was not meant to be seen by anybody but us. The episode was meant to be a Halloween special but I found it too morbid to be on Netflix and I'm very sorry for what had happened ". I will never forget that night and I'm also glad my daughter didn't see any of the episode either. Thank god for that one. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Scary Category:Demon/Devil Category:Murder Category:Sandwicheater199 creepypastas Category:Netflix Category:NSFW Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me